


Combatant Affections - Yullen

by Sketchymaloo



Category: D. Gray Man, MxM, Yaoi - Fandom, Yullen - Fandom, dgm - Fandom, kanda-x-allen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchymaloo/pseuds/Sketchymaloo
Summary: Allen Walker has trouble sleeping and wanders around at night, running into the last person he wants to see.  Fighting and ultra-hate-sex happens.  I am bad at summaries.





	Combatant Affections - Yullen

**Author's Note:**

> First off......I finally got around to moving this over from my Fanfiction account...cuz lord knows that's been abandoned forever.
> 
> That being said.....this fic is like.....8 years old technically sooooooo.....take my writing ability at that cuz I made no attempts to edit this at all when transferring it here.
> 
> It is simple hate sex between two pairably-unpairable characters that I love more than is necessary.
> 
> This is also really really long (for me at least) because I wrote it in doses and posted it in 5 separate chapters on Fanfiction and the whole kit-n-kaboodle is just here in one go.

Combatant Affections  
A YuAllen Fanfic by Sketchy

 

Allen tossed fitfully in his sleep. Sweat beaded on his body as he fought off a nightmarish dreamscape that only he could see.  
"Mana no!" The young exorcist bolted up suddenly, his breath shuddering from his lungs in full, quick gasps for air.  
"Gah!" Allen's gasp hitched in his throat as a sharp pain rocked his skull, concentrating itself in his left eye socket; his cursed eye.  
This had begun happening quite frequently as of lately. He'd been having these nightmares on an off ever since he could remember, but they still seemed to catch him completely off guard. He had been dreaming about the night Mana had cursed him, again. It was the same thing every time. Allen had lost count of just how many times he had relived that particular chain of events in his slumber. His eye continued to throb from the memory of it.  
"Now I'll never get back to sleep." Allen said disappointedly, regaining his composure. He had no clue as to what particular hour it was, other than knowing offhand that it was extremely late. He stood up, throwing his blanket off of him and back onto the bed. He had initially fallen asleep in his general choice outfit, his black pants and white shirt, although he had discarded his red necktie on the bedside table earlier, and his shirt was now an untucked and wrinkled mess from his fretful sleeping.  
Out of nowhere his stomach let out a terrible gurgling noise. Allen grimaced as his newfound hunger made itself known. Cursing the fact then that his parasitic anti-akuma weapon caused him to have an insatiable appetite, consuming more calories per day than he ever cared to count.  
Allen sighed in defeat. "Oh well."  
Turning to leave his room, he stopped short at the door to glance back, staring momentarily at the unusual painting that resided over his bed – an eerie depiction of a white clown carrying a coffin-shaped object on its back, wandering in a vortex-like background. It reminded him of his late guardian, and comforted him in some twisted way whenever he gazed upon it.  
"…..Mana."  
He made his way down to the kitchen then. Not a single soul in the entirety of the Black Order was awake at this hour, thusly having the entire facility to himself. Making himself busy then, he frantically searched for anything leftover he could munch on until breakfast. Jerry, the overly-cheerful fruit of a cook would not be up for hours, and his search ended rather miserably with a pot of lukewarm coffee and a granola bar – neither of which seemed very appeasing to Allen at that moment. He lifted the ceramic coffee cup containing the sin black liquid to his lips.  
"Pfft. Ack!" Allen cringed, choking on the dark fluid, and thusly spitting the rest of it out, setting the cup of java harshly back down on the table, inching stealthily away from it.  
"Honestly! How can Komui and the others STAND this stuff?" Allen continued to fume for a moment longer. He downed the granola bar, still unsatisfying then to his overall hunger spell, and left the kitchen, opting to get lost or something in the expanse of the Black Order's facilities so he could waste his time somewhat wisely.  
After meandering about for what seemed like an eternity, he was just about to give up and go back to bed when he passed by the training level rooms, and heard a series of loud metallic clanging noises resounding off of the stone walls inside.  
"Great." Allen vented again now that his night was officially ruined. Those sounds could only belong to one sole object – Mugen – which could only mean –  
"Kanda." The young exorcist growled low in his throat. What was that bastard doing up at this hour anyway, he wondered. Still though, the opportunity had just presented itself to him to blow off some steam. He stepped inside quietly, so as not to be noticed.  
Sure enough, there stood Kanda, just inside the grounds of the training room. He didn't seem to have noticed Allen right away, so Allen quickly hid behind one of the large stone pillars, a wicked grin very similar to his poker face spread itself evily across his young features. Allen decided it was time to have a little fun with his mal-tempered comrade.  
"This'll get his goose sure enough." Allen mused to himself, stifling a laugh from his amusement at this new source of entertainment for the time being. He turned his head, peering over the side of the pillar to watch for his opportunity.  
Kanda was in his usual battle stance, holding Mugen out in front of him; his eyes were closed as if he were meditating, focused, yet serene still. His eyes flashed open quickly and he began slashing through the air gracefully, almost too quick for Allen's vision to keep up with him.  
"Whoa." Allen thought. "He's fast."  
Allen watched Kanda closely, paying close attention to his every detail. Kanda's hair was held up in his usual choice of ponytail, which flowed with his body as he continued to move swiftly through the facility, following the countours of his torso as he dodged from left to right, almost like a dance more so than anything. Allen was momentarily mesmerized by this as he continued to stare Kanda's moving form down, looking for an opening of some sort.  
Kanda was wearing only his black exorcist uniform pants, along with his boots, and Allen took notice that his coat lay not too far away from him at the entrance, neatly folded and laying next to Mugen's empty sheath, which was propped up against the wall next to the coat.  
Allen had also taken a quick notice to the fact that Kanda was wearing a series of gauze wrappings around his abdomen, the only thing remotely covering his upper body now.  
"Must he always wear those?" Allen wondered. Kanda always wore gauze bandaging. Allen wasn't sure what point this served himself, but the fact still stood that Kanda wasn't even injured, so he didn't really need them in his opinion. They did outline his body very nicely though, or so Allen thought, adding a nice touch to his warrior persona.  
Allen watched as beads of perspiration formed themselves on Kanda's brow, following their trail as they coasted smoothly and slowly down his cheek, tracing minutely over the outline of his collarbone, falling neatly over his chest, only to be absorbed by the gauze.  
He blinked fiercely at this, then shook his head.  
"Well that's a rather unwanted distraction." He frowned to himself.  
Allen then glanced over as Kanda swung around then, leaping up into the air soundlessly, using the wall as his initial leverage to get himself off of the ground. He was heading RIGHT in Allen's direction too.  
He smiled sinisterly then, extending his arm to form the larger-than-life white anti-akuma weapon.  
"Chance!" he snickered as Kanda came down, Mugen now raised above his head with both arms, leaving him completely open as he descended. Allen couldn't have asked for better timing than this.  
Still hidden in shadow, he waited until right as Kanda was a mere six to seven feet from the ground, then swiftly stepped out from behind his pillar hiding spot. He reached out his anti-akuma arm, palm open, catching Kanda square in it as if the exorcist was nothing more than a beanbag.  
Kanda flopped unceremoniously from the sudden stop in his graceful fall, the wind briefly being knocked from him as his momentum had just come to a grinding halt. His arms now hung limply over the edge of Allen's arm's fingers, still holding Mugen loosely.  
"Ace!" Allen snorted as he watched Kanda as he recovered, still completely mind-boggled as to what had just happened.  
It took a minute for the baffled exorcist to completely recover his senses. Recognizing immediately just WHAT was holding him, Kanda grew enraged, turning around quickly to face Allen, a vicious and almost demonic look replaced his normally stoic yet smooth features.  
"Y-You……..BEANSPROUT!" Kanda snarled angrily, his face turning several shades darker from rage. "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
Allen burst out laughing then, leaning against the stone pillar now to support himself to he wouldn't topple over form laughing so hard.  
"This is NOT funny! Put me down NOW!" Kanda demanded.  
"Hahaha….took you long enough there Kanda. I've been waiting for over five whole minutes. Your senses are a bit rusty tonight aren't they?" Allen giggled.  
"What? Don't you DARE mock me!" Kanda threatened, angrily pointing at Allen as he wriggled trying to free himself. Allen's grip on him only tightened, enraging him all the more.  
"Aww…upset are we Kanda?" The young exorcist babied back at the enraged swordmaster.  
"No. I'm severely pissed! Unhand me this INSTANT!" Kanda continued to thrash about.  
"Feh. Not with that kind of attitude I won't." Allen teased back. "Say please."  
"I will NOT!" Kanda fumed, glaring directly at the boy.  
"Guess YOU aren't going anywhere then aren't ya?" Allen cooed.  
"Unlikely. But, you're forgetting ONE little thing there Beansprout." A bored look dressed Kanda's face now and he rapped his fingers across the top of the akuma weapon's index finger.  
"Oh yah?"  
"Yes. Two can play at this game." Kanda answered smoothly, followed by him jabbing the tip of Mugen's blade into the same index finger to prove his point.  
"Yeow!" Allen howled, turning his arm back to normal, dropping Kanda in the process. He nursed it gingerly, recoiling from the sharp pain.  
"You are such a baby." Kanda snorted, dusting himself off and heading toward the doorway.  
"And you're just an overzealous tight-ass who really needs to learn to lighten up a little!" Allen retorted.  
"Hmph. Petty words as always boy. I am an honourable swordsman, and I take myself and what I do VERY seriously. YOU should learn to show some respect not only for your superiors, but towards the art of the sword! You do NOT disturb a MAN while he is training. GOT IT?!" Kanda spat sourly back at Allen before turning his back on the boy again. "Besides." He continued as he walked further away from Allen. "I could have severely injured you Idiot, or perhaps even worse. Did you even take that into consideration?" Kanda finished his words curtly.  
Allen faced towards Kanda's backside, standing at his full height, his vision boring straight through the other man's backside.  
"I'm a LOT smarter than you care to give me credit for Kanda. Besides, had you REALLY been concentrating half as well as you say you were, YOU should have been able to sense me beforehand, and successfully dodge me." Allen scoffed. "On top of that, you talk big, but I really don't think you have it in you to do any true damage to me, or anyone of your fellow comrades, Kanda."  
Kanda stopped immediately, rounding to face back at Allen, a look of bitter hatred on his face as he stared straight through him.  
"YOU, are no comrade. YOU, are an annoyance! Nothing more!" Kanda growled, moving to prove his point further as he glided in one swift motion to where Allen stood, holding Mugen a mere centimeter from the tip of Allen's nose.  
"I have NO qualms about doing you any harm, you insolent BRAT!" Kanda tapped the side of Allen's cheek with the back of Mugen's blade, sliding the tip then across the boy's cheek bone smoothly, leaving a fine trail of crimson in its wake.  
Allen reacted swiftly by extending his akuma arm around Kanda's back, drumming its fingers slowly along the older man's entire backside, resting those same fingers around his head and shoulders afterwards, causing the dark-haired exorcist to scowl even further than before.  
"Nor do I to you then, Kanda." Allen said flatly, clearly serious now. He reached the thumb of his arm around to the front of Kanda's neck, tracing his jaw line softly. Allen paused momentarily as the fingertip passed over Kanda's jugular, which sent a brief chill through the other man's body.  
"Back your meaningless words with action then." Kanda scolded.  
"Gladly." Said Allen in return as he released Kanda from his hold, stepping back to take a more defensive stance.  
"Don't take me lightly Beansprout, I will NOT hesitate to maim or even KILL you, if that's what it takes to make myself clear to you." Kanda replied curtly, stepping back as well into an attack stance; his right arm holding Mugen behind him while his left arm guarded from the front, his legs planted firmly past shoulder width apart to sustain his balance evenly for his attack.  
"You and I both know that neither of us can really just kill the other, when it comes down to it. We're both exorcists." Allen said matter-of-factly.  
"As I have said before, I will NOT hesitate." Kanda replied flatly, unmoving.  
"Shall we then?" Allen stated, moving his left arm outward to the side, prepared to use it both offensively as well as defensively, guarding his inner defenses by turning his right side away from Kanda.  
"Of course." Said Kanda as he lunged forward.

Allen stepped quickly aside as Kanda lunged forward, sweeping Mugen down then up again in an arc that sent a resounding shockwave just past him into the far wall, splintering the grey-blue stone in several places.  
"Tsk." Allen grimaced. Kanda just HAD to be so dead serious about everything.  
The two young men interchanged blows and parries with one another, Allen blocking and attacking with his akuma-arm while Kanda made excellent use of his Mugen blade.  
They separated momentarily, each aiming to catch their breath. Kanda recovered a bit quicker than Allen and took up the opportunity to release Mugen's anti-akuma potentials.  
Taking a solitude and well guarded stance, he held Mugen out in front of him, then slowly drug his index and middle finger together along Mugen's outer broad side, causing it to glow with an eerie white-chartreuse aura.  
"Innocence…..Invocation." Kanda spoke, implying his next offensive toward Allen as he said this. He then swung the sword behind him, bringing it back around to hold it over his head with both arms as he jumped straight upward, staring down menacingly at Allen. The light emanating from Mugen grew more like a beacon every second.  
"Netherworld Creature 'Ichigen'!" Kanda bellowed, swinging Mugen down full-force to release a semi-transparent legion of demonic insects aimed straight at his white-haired adversary.  
Allen slashed his arm forward, the forced energy from this sending the insects flying backwards and vanishing into thin air.  
Kanda continued his onslaught by releasing a second wave, followed closely by a third for good measure.  
"Cross Grave!" Allen cried out as he slung his arm outward, embedding the fingers into the ground, releasing a spectacular series of large crosses up between him and his opponent, obliterating the rest of the hellish parasites.  
So far they were getting themselves…..absolutely nowhere.  
Kanda flew at Allen then in a melee of swift thrusts, slicing up and over with the deadly blade repeatedly, forming several small cuts and dents in Allen's arm.  
Allen winded momentarily. He had dodged almost all of Kanda's advances well enough, but the few that had broken through his defenses luckily only held the effects of deep paper-cuts to him. The sensation alone though was beginning to prove rather annoying.  
After several minutes of remaining on the defensive, Allen saw a slight break in Kanda's movements, and seized his opportunity. He lunged full-force at Kanda, moving in to pummel the long-haired exorcist with a swift punch to the face, but Kanda had already noticed his plan and jumped up just in time, landing soundlessly on the upper side of Allen's hand, jolting stealthily straight up the length of his arm, Mugen poised, ready and waiting for its master's next move.  
Kanda let out a hoarse cry as he stabbed forward. Allen leaned back as far as he could to dodge the blade, only to find himself now pinned against the wall. A sharp din echoed for a moment, and as Allen blinked profusely in his surprise, he found Kanda merely a few centimeters from his face, staring directly into his eyes.  
"So…cold…" Allen thought.  
Kanda's hand still held firmly onto Mugen's hilt, and Allen turned his vision to his left only to see that the weapon was positioned just beside his cheek, its tip buried partially into the rock wall. It had missed cutting him by literally a hair, in which several strands of silvery-white locks now lay severed and draped across his shirt collar; a severely close call on Allen's behalf.  
The swordsman's vision held it's burning gaze on Allen, as he remained where he was, perched on Allen's still outstretched arm, unmoving.  
The cursed exorcist could almost smell the tension permeating the air between the two of them, and his breath was coming in a short exaggerated pattern from the overall adrenaline rush.  
"Tired already, 'Moyashi'?" Kanda broke the silence, holding his position.  
"Y'know the name-calling is getting really ridiculous." Allen spoke bluntly.  
Kanda growled deeply, his eyes narrowed, enraged and his face twisted into an angry snarl.  
"YOU are the one who is ridiculous!" Kanda yelled hoarsely as he pulled the tip of his blade from the wall, slicing cleanly to the left, striking fully across Allen's cheek, cutting it deep and causing Allen to cry out briefly in pain as cold steel meshed with hot skin for that brief second. A fall of blood flowed freely down the side of Allen's face, and he winced as salty sweat from his brow had made its way down his profile in rivulets, making the wound sting all the more sharply.  
"………..This makes twice now that you've missed, Kanda." Allen said matter-of-factly.  
"What?" Kanda asked, bemused for a second.  
"Didn't you say you wouldn't hesitate to kill me? Or was that not your word of honour?" Allen taunted.  
Kanda quickly stepped off of his spot from Allen's arm, which now contorted as it shrunk back into its original dark red deformation, and he wasted no time by grabbing the young exorcist squarely by the crown of his head and slamming it into the wall as hard as he could. White blotched Allen's vision as the back of his head met ice-cold stone.  
"Shut it, Beansprout, you know NOTHING!" Kanda snarled as he moved in closer to Allen then, still holding him by the hair as he did so, stopping short just before his torso brushed lightly against Allen's. He leaned over, speaking directly into the boy's ear.  
"There are many ways in which to kill a man physically, 'Moyashi'." Kanda began. "And there are also many ways, in which to kill him otherwise as well." He continued, speaking darkly, causing every hair on the nape of Allen's neck to stand on end.  
"I….I'm well aware of that, Kanda." Allen stammered, growing very nervous at the close proximity to which this man now stood with him.  
"Very well then," Kanda said slowly as he then licked along the cut on Allen's left cheek, which still trickled blood. It had begun to clot, and his cheek was starting to grow numb, but he had definitely registered THAT. A violent shudder shook his entire body as he felt Kanda's tongue slide across his skin.  
"Ugh. Your blood even TASTES cursed." Kanda spat the words directly in Allen's face. His lips now grazed against Allen's, and Allen could feel his heart quicken in its beat, and his breaths came more short and frequent.  
He could feel Kanda's steady breathing as it left his taller, statuesque body, and he felt a sudden pang of something very close to fear begin to settle in the pit of his stomach, rendering him momentarily unable to move, only to lock his gaze solely with Kanda's icy stare. The other man's lips moved against his as he spoke next, and Allen knew he would hold true to his next statement.  
"I…..will make SURE that you break….in EVERY way imaginable." Kanda spoke, before claiming Allen's lips with his own.

Allen's mind froze immediately as he felt Kanda's lips push forcefully against his.  
"What the hell?!" Allen registered in his mind, still unable to make himself move in retaliation. "What is he thinking?!"  
"Such a stupid, stupid 'Moyashi'." Kanda grinned wickedly, tsking at Allen casually as he bit down hard on Allen's bottom lip, drawing blood; the gesture causing the younger exorcist to gasp lightly in faint pain, allowing Kanda to further the opportunity of his current pursuit. "So very……..stupid." Kanda said this as he forced his slender tongue into Allen's mouth, lapping at the blood that was beginning to crust on the inside.  
Allen growled angrily, his brows furrowing in rage. He aimed and kicked up and outward, forcing Kanda to move away momentarily, giving Allen the chance to compose himself better before launching angrily in full force at Kanda, throwing them both to the ground with a harsh thud against the cold stone floor of the training room.  
"You are the one who's stupid! Ba-Kanda!" Allen snarled as he landed heavily on top of Kanda, raising up quickly then landing a hard punch to the raven-haired exorcist's face with his right hand. Kanda remained motionless on the ground, and Allen seized the opportunity to chew his ass some more; grabbing both of his rival's shoulders and pinning him even further to the ground.  
"How DARE you! How dare you play with my emotions you fil--ack" Allen's cursing was cut short by Kanda who had quickly reached up with both arms to strangle Allen, who was now writing uncontrollably above Kanda, gasping loudly in failed attempts for air.  
"K…...ka..aaan.." Allen just couldn't believe it, Kanda was actually willing to, and currently succeeding in trying to kill him!! He also could not understand just how strong Kanda really was. Looking at him, one would think Kanda wasn't too overly powerful, but that had just been instantaneously proven quite wrong just now, for Allen could feel every muscle in Kanda's slender forearms go taught with fury as he continued in his current endeavors of strangulation..  
Allen could see black splotches forming long the edges of his vision, and his tries at breathing continued to fail him.  
"I…………y…..…….Ka…" Allen felt himself give in to the impeding darkness, and fell limp in Kanda's grasp.  
The hard-boiled look that had previously been on Kanda's face before dropped as he felt Allen give out on him.  
Kanda huffed disapprovingly at the now unconscious exorcist, and went to raise himself up, pushing the younger man roughly to the side, the momentum of the gesture landing him on his back, with his head to the right, facing away from Kanda. The Swordsman dusted himself off, glancing momentarily back at Allen, who was still motionless, and still not breating.  
"Hmph…..weakling beansprout. Maybe I DID kill him after all." He scoffed haughtily as he made his way past Allen toward the door.  
The silence of it all unnerved him then, and he noticed that the room was terribly cold now. Kanda glanced back at Allen – still where he left him, not moving………or ………breathing.  
"……Did I……..actually..KILL him?" Kanda asked of himself, a mixture of uncertainty and other emotions he cared nothing for at the moment made their way into the pit of his stomach. He turned on his foot and walked over to Allen, kneeling at the young man's side, examining him with a hawk's gaze. Not a single muscle spasm or anything on Allen's comatose body made itself prevalent to Kanda's eyes. A pang of some twisted emotion filled the exorcist's chest.  
"Pity……..feh." Kanda mused as he found his hand hovering now over Allen's still torso, making its way up to his chest and neck, then up to cup the side of the boy's face. He turned the white-haired young man's features toward his own, staring at them intently for a moment. He was still so young in appearance, although from a distance many would mistake him for an older man because of his shocking silvery-white hair, up close it wasn't hard to tell he was only fifteen, and could pass for a bit younger if he dared ever try. The blood from the cut on Allen's cheek had caked dry, as had the rusty splotches around his lips where Kanda had bitten him. Kanda then studied the cursed markings on Allen's left eye – a dark red line that made a jagged crossed mark below his eye, and stretched above it to make the outlining of a large pentagram over the left side of his forehead. Allen's hair hung around his face like fine satin fringe, framing his face and making it look almost angelic as he lay there, still motionless, under Kanda's ever-scrutinizing eyes.  
A low sound escaped from Allen's throat, and his chest heaved with a sharp intake of air. Kanda stepped back to allow him room, and Allen was clearly not in a playing mood anymore.  
"Feh……stupid Moyashi. Now that this little spat is settled then………uff" Kanda found himself pinned to the wall now, being held where he was than none other than Allen's akuma arm.  
The boy still lay on the floor, turned over with his stomach facing to the ground now as he tried to stand, gasping for buckets-worth of air; but his eyes remained focused on Kanda, a flurry of emotions swimming through them as he seemingly pierced into Kanda's soul with his unwavering stare, giving Kanda chills.  
"……..N…No. We are FAR from over…….Kanda." Allen said firmly as he stood, still holding Kanda fast to the masonry behind him.  
"Well damnit." Kanda thought to himself, as he saw the glint of Mugen's blade near where he had previously been, lying on the ground.  
"You'll need more balls than that to kill me Kanda, you bastard." Allen fumed as he fast approached Kanda, his gaze nearly burning holes into Kanda's retinas.  
"Hmph. What talk is that Moyashi?" Kanda growled back, clearly not liking his current position.  
Allen now stood in front of Kanda, a smug look graced his features. He leaned forward, craning his neck up to stare Kanda directly in the face.  
"Shouldn't have mess with me then." Allen said, his gaze became glazed and distant, his lips grazing against Kanda's as he spoke. "Well….Kanda?"  
Kanda stared intently back into Allen's hypnotic gaze as the boy spoke. He was NOT about to let himself be pulled in by Allen's trick.  
"If you think you're going to get somewhere you might as well give up now, Beansprout." Kanda spoke flatly, allowing his lips to push back against the younger exorcist's own teasingly.  
"Really now Kanda, and just WHO is it who's pinned to a brick wall now?" Allen said matter-of-factly, flicking his tongue outward to slip across Kanda's bottom lip, sending a shiver through both of them momentarily.  
"Oh, I certainly do hope that you're not trying to teach me a lesson of some sort hmm?" Kanda spat back at Allen, biting the boy's tongue and earning a sharp but quiet cry of protest from him.  
"Can I not try then…..Kanda?" Allen retorted smugly, holding his gaze and arm firm, his breath gasping hot against Kanda's toned skin.  
"You may try, but I can assure you, you will NOT get far." Kanda swore, biting back against Allen's cheek.  
"Shut up for once will you?" Allen shoved against Kanda then, slamming his entire body into the other man to keep him pinned against the wall as his arm decreased back into its normal deformity.  
The two interlocked their lips, each one fighting for dominance. Allen slid his hands along Kanda's torso, then up along the nape of his neck to hold the back of his head and angle the taller man's face down toward his more comfortably, to which Kanda allowed reluctantly. The boy's other hand outlined itself against Kanda's chin then, before moving upward as well to play with his long bangs.  
Kanda too let his own hands roam along Allen's upper torso, playing with his mussed-up collar, before grabbing ahold of Allen's short silvery locks firmly. With this, he swung himself and Allen around, slamming the back of the parasitic exorcist's head into the cold stone harshly, still exchanging intimate embraces one after the other. Allen cried out in pain for a split second, allowing Kanda deeper entrance, which he then greedily took advantage of, exploring the inside of Allen's mouth harshly, and with no remorse; this causing them both to moan audibly though they continued to protest each other's actions viciously, shoving and pushing against one another all the while.  
Finally breaking their embrace, both stood panting heatedly in the dark training hall. Allen of course, blushed furiously, staring questionably up at Kanda who just continued to glare down at him with a dagger-like stare.  
"What?" Kanda asked crossly, and Allen looked down at the ground. The elder exorcist leaned in close to Allen's ear and whispered sharply – "You're going to have to try a helluva lot harder than that……..to get what you want now."

Silence now filled the entirety of the training hall as Allen and Kanda both stood their ground, neither moving his gaze from the other. Their bodies locked in place, their eyes unmoving, and they seemingly conversed the obvious without requiring the aid of words nor actions.  
They both knew where they stood.  
Both knew well where this had just taken them.  
A whole new level of conflict, of inner turmoil. A turning point, with no looking back.  
Each knew what the other wanted.  
What they desired.  
Above all what they now needed, more than anything.  
And they hated one another for it, more than anything.  
Allen's mind wrapped around itself. His thoughts flickered from one thing to the next – what to do now; where to even go with this; and how would he, or Kanda for that matter, come out of it.  
Kanda stood there, arms crossed, staring Allen down with a slightly bemused look on his face, enjoying the torment he now saw in his counterpart's eyes. He shocked himself at his own thoughts now; thoughts of wanting to see Allen suffer even more. A sick sense of desire slowly started to build within him; he shook it off, chastising himself mentally.  
Allen glowered at Kanda now. He could see the change in expression on Kanda. "What are you thinking, you bastard?" Allen mused to himself; he was feeling rather disgusted with himself now. Why was this jerk causing such a rash of a reaction out of him.  
There was but a mere dozen or so inches between the two, yet neither had moved. Both continued to stare intently at one another, as if trying to read the other's mind. The tension grew rapidly, thick as lead now, and hanging like a curtain between them.  
Allen licked his lips.  
Kanda's eyebrow perked slightly, and he sighed half-heartedly, moving to unfold his arms.  
Suddenly Walker broke the dividing wall between them, slamming into Kanda as if he couldn't get close enough; the tension proving its worth on him now.  
The explosion of energy permeated the room, tainting it with a dark wash of passion and fury.  
Allen held firmly onto Kanda's arms, pulling him into a hard passionate embrace.  
Kanda replied, kissing him back roughly, his arms entwining around Allen's backside, grabbing harshly at the fabric of his shirt and vest, the heat generated by them both causing Walker to gasp for air after several minutes. The swordsman continued his rash procession, trailing his right hand around to the shorter exorcist's front again to toy with the collar of his shirt.  
A sharp ripping noise filled the room as Allen's shirt was torn open, buttons dropping noisily to the rock-based floor. Allen gasped as the cold damp air of the training room hit his pale exposed skin, and his fingers dug harder into Kanda's biceps, the edgy nails on his cursed arm grated down Kanda's right arm, breaking the skin and causing the other man to hiss in response.  
Allen LOVED that reaction, and continued by slowly moving the slender fingers of his deformity across the raven-haired man's broad shoulders, tracing his breastline, leaving several trails of red behind, stopping at the tight bandages on his superior's abdomen; after another moment's hesitation, he smiled smugly, and raked his hand deep and swift straight down Kanda's abs, shredding the cloth wraps and earning a violent response from the older man.  
"HNNG!" Kanda snarled vivaciously in reaction to the young exorcist's tantalous endeavour; he wound his arm back swiftly, and swung full force into the right side of Allen's face, knocking him silly. Before Allen could recover, the swordsman swung him around, pounding his shoulders and the back of his head into the mortar behind them. He followed through then with a deep throaty embrace, and tasted blood again.  
By the Earl, he loved making this boy bleed. He found that he reveled in Allen's torment, even the mere thought of it. But he also found himself a victim in this, with the fact that this cursed young man could haunt him like he did, always getting in his way, holding him up on missions, constantly bugging him to death about stupid and pointless topics that he clearly had no interest in.  
"He's gonna have to make up for that." Kanda thought to himself. And he'd make sure Allen paid in full. He still despised his comrade more than anything.  
"Why do you have to piss me off so damn much, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, his lips moved just next to Allen's, and his breath was hot on the young man's mouth, making it water slightly.  
"No matter WHAT I try, you are ALWAYS in my way; you are always there, Beansprout. I cannot get RID of you!" Kanda spat in the young exorcist's face.  
"Just get used to it…….Kanda. I'm an exorcist. I'm here to stay. And you've already proven that you can't keep your word to me. You haven't killed me yet…………..Kanda." Allen lingered on his last words, making it evident that he knew what the other exorcist was thinking.  
"Shut up." Kanda spat, socking Allen in the face once more. The force from the speed and closeness of the blow rocked the boy's head violently, spotting his vision.  
Allen could feel the quick slight movements that seemed to plague Kanda's body as the taller, darker exorcist held him pinned against the cold mortar. Every muscle spasm, light as they were, nearly unnoticeable to Kanda himself, rocked through to Allen clear as miniature earthquakes, making him very well aware of the fact that Kanda's control was slipping, and fast. He then wondered – what else would it take now, for that seemingly unbreakable wall of his, to come crashing down around him; for all of his tightly woven emotional barriers to unwravel? What kind of monster would he unleash by pushing the swordsman's personal limits to their exremes? He had to know……….NOW. Allen found that craving of the unknown persona of his comrade to be overwhelming, a thirst – a necessity.  
As Allen continued to gather all these thoughts in his mind, Kanda stared back questioningly at him, still holding his grasp on the younger man firm; studying him intensely.  
"What are you thinking Beansprout?" He pondered, noticing a slight flux in Walker's expressions.  
"Hmm……Kanda. Why are you trembling so badly?" Allen mused in a mocking tone, which pissed Kanda off even more.  
"I am not trembling, beansprout. You'd better quit with the delusions." He replied in an angry tone.  
"But you are. Could it be that you're afraid of me Kanda?" Allen retorted, craning his neck up and outward, inching closer towards Kanda.  
"I said cut it with the delusions. There is no feasible way that I am afraid of you." Kanda snapped, his face inches from Allen's now, boring his gaze once more into the boy's skull.  
"If not that, then you are afraid of this……what has become of you and I tonight. Does it not frighten you, Kanda?" Allen whined dully in protest, trying to fight against the elder man's iron hold.  
"I'll say it once more then. I am NOT afraid of you, and I am not afraid of this night. You have absolutely NO affect on me whatsoever, Moyashi." Kanda denied, beginning to wonder to himself just how true his words would ring before long. He could feel his own thoughts deteriorating now.  
"Then why not take control of it, like you always do then. You're so strong then……. – prove it. Prove me wrong Kanda." Allen challenged him. "Grab ahold of this, just as strongly as you do your so-called destiny, your mission……Mugen." His own inner rage conflicted horribly now with his current desires. He wanted a straight answer from Kanda, and wasn't getting it. If it kept up like this he might have to take matters further into his own hands……but for some reason he just didn't want that, not anymore for now.  
He found that he really wouldn't have to after all.

Kanda took the initiative, wanting desperately to prove the other young man wrong; he would get what he wanted, and it would not leave this room. He then slammed his body heatedly against Allen's own, sandwiching Walker between him and the wall, knocking the air clean from Allen's lungs.  
He followed though quickly with a rough lip-lock, forcing his tongue deeply into Allen's own mouth, eliciting a throaty moan from the boy, making him shiver in delight at his own ability to make Walker buckle; he was in control now, and would make sure to keep it that way, the way it should be.  
Allen's mind warped as Kanda continued his rough handling on him. The swordsman's calloused hands roamed aimlessly over his bared torso, tantalizing the cursed man's every sense, making him even more wild with desire. His own hands wandered as well, trailing along his taut arm muscles, coming to rest on the man's broad, well-developed shoulders.He used the momentum of their passioinate embrace to throw himself against Kanda for a brief second, bringing the other man off balance, falling backwards.  
Still wanting to be the dominant one in this, Kanda turned mid-fall to where he then landed on top of Allen as they both hit the floor with a dulled smack. The wind was knocked from them both, but Kanda recovered quicker, moving his torturous deeds further down Allen's chest. He moved expertly, and swift, puckering Allen's pale soft skin with lusty roses, causing the white-haired man to blush in a feverish manner. Trailing down to the younger man's navel, where he bit down slowly in several spots, tearing light sighs of ecstacy from Walker. Kanda made his way back up, pausing to lap slowly at one of Allen's protruding nipples, which had made themselves painfully evident in their lusty woe against the cold air in the training room.  
"haaah..nnnnn." Allen panted openly now as Kanda continued tormenting him rashly. He tugged at the falls of hair that fell freely in front of Kanda's face as the older man's hands led the way down his abdomen, ending at his hips, which had become ultra-sensitive now in light of their new and rather compromising position with one another.  
Kanda took note of this new sensitivity from his cursed comrade, and took another of his now growing need; he also noticed his own, growing furious at his personal predicament.  
"Well then, Moyashi." Kanda grinned smugly. "It seems you've created quite the situation for me here. Just what are you going to do about it then?" He emphasized his point by grinding his hips into Allen's, the friction nearly driving them both mad.  
"I…….I………." Allen began, moving to raise himself up, but was cut off by another blow to his cheek, knocking him back to the ground.  
"I'll tell you what you're going to do, Beansprout." Kanda replied gruffly, and in a deep tone that sent a shiver down Allen's spine. "No, I'll show you what you're going to do." He finished by sliding his hand down to Allen's pants, unzipping them, then fighting for a moment with the set of buttons at the waist seam. After succeeding in such, he moved his hand down the interior of Allen's pants, fiddling with the hem of his undergarments.  
Allen was beginning to go insane. His thoughts raced at a million miles an hour, waging war in his skull, delivering him a splitting headache. He couldn't believe what was really happening; and he couldn't believe he was beginning to enjoy it.  
His hips bucked forward wantingly as Kanda achieved his motive, reaching inside to grasp Allen's now throbbing manhood. Walker's mind screamed as Kanda began pumping him in a slow and teasing manner.  
"Mmmmm……uuoh" Allen moaned heavily, not wanting the sweet pleasure to stop. Unfortunately for him Kanda noticed this, then, a malicious grin creeping across his face, ceased his advances on his fellow exorcist.  
"Uhhhgn. don't stop…..Kanda." Allen whimpered.  
"Who said I was stopping, Moyashi?" Kanda answered matter-of-factly. He then dipped his head down to lick along Allen's torso once more, licking and biting his way to where his hand had been, coming to a stop at the base of Walker's arousal. Allen squirmed uncontrollably as he continued on, trailing his tongue up and along the top of the younger man's erection, swirling around the tip briefly before engulfing him entirely, taking in all of Allen.  
Allen couldn't stand it, and his hips moved back against Kanda's rhythmic bobbing, trying to thrust himself deeper into the back of Kanda's throat – cuz damned he'd be if it didn't feel so good right now. He grabbed fistfuls of some of Kanda's free-flying strands, and pushed against his comrade again, harder this time, making the dark-haired exorcist gag a bit from the urgency. Kanda bit down, making Allen howl in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
"D-damnit…….Kanda!!" Allen groaned, recoiling slightly. Kanda paused, looking up at the younger man.  
"I could say the same to you, Beansprout. Try some patience for once would you!" Kanda nipped again, making Allen writhe. Kanda noticed that Allen seemed to like that one, and bit down neatly in several places, including his ballsacks, which earned a hearty response from his "victim" now. Allen's new reactions re-awoke a sense of desire within him.  
He wanted to make Allen scream.  
Kanda continued on with his biting procession, moving from the other man's genitals to his inner thighs.  
The swordsman moved back up after another minute of this, coming face to face once more with Walker. His mouth rested just beside Allen's ear, and he whispered huskily into the darkness that surrounded them in the training grounds, amidst both their increasingly heavy breathing.  
"I shall make you mine……Moyashi." He spoke darkly, in a threatening tone. The words froze Allen as their inner meaning dawned on him; although at the same time he wanted it just as much.  
"Take me then………Kanda. Make me yours." Allen nearly pleaded.  
"Correction. You've BEEN mine, Beansprout. I merely just feel the need to 're-claim' what IS mine." Kanda replied in a heartless tone. He lightly kissed the top of Allen's head, then stared down at Allen, focusing his vision upon his cursed eye – that eye, which could see the souls of Akuma. The exorcist wondered if that same eye could see into his soul, see the corruption that now lay there.  
A wicked smirk replaced the smug thoughtless one that was currently gracing his features. Allen gulped hesitantly.  
He couldn't wait to make that innocent and now lust-ridden face of his partner snarl in agony and writhe in undeniable pain.  
Kanda then grasped firmly onto either side of Allen's waist. His rough hands slid over the fabric of his pants and undergarments, removing them in an almost graceful manner, along with his own. Allen was surprised at his swiftness with the matter. In a flash they were both bare.  
Allen's pale body, hot with passion, perspired lightly in its contrast to the freezing stone floor that he lay against. He looked up to admire the dark ivory carving that was Kanda's own torso. His entire body spoke of his undying devotion to being an exorcist. Walker could see the light colored scars of battles past, to which he had very few to compare with aside from his arm and eye. Kanda's strength made itself more evident as his finely formed muscles tensed slightly with the chilled air around them both. Glancing further down he could see that Kanda was in just as much need as he had been.  
"You'd best brace yourself…….Moyashi." Kanda spoke curtly, re-affirming his hold on Allen's hips. Allen nodded, and Kanda spread his legs apart. Walker trembled in anticipation for what was to come.  
A searing white-hot pain tore through Allen's lower torso, and his abdominal muscles tensed up tighter than metal springs as he felt Kanda thrust forcefully into him – no real warning as to just what he was getting himself into. His vision blanked and his arms went limp for a brief second.  
"HAH………AGH!" Allen started to scream, but his words were cut off as Kanda pushed himself in all the way to the hilt, rendering him mute for several moments as he tried and failed to re-collect himself. He looked up to see Kanda leering down at him, a satisfied look on his face.  
Kanda adjusted himself; every movement felt like torture to Allen presently, and he was enjoying every second of it. He waited several moments, watching lustily as Walker gasped for air now, then began again by slowly moving Allen's hips a little back against his own.  
"Hnnnn…..ahh….Ka……Kandaaa…….uhn…." Allen wailed as Kanda sped his pace up bit by bit, rotating and pushing deeper and deeper into him.  
Without warning again Kanda pulled out entirely, then slammed himself back into Allen, tearing a shriek of both ecstacy and agony from him as he hit a spot deep within the cursed exorcist.  
"That's it, Moyashi." Kanda thought darkly to himself. "Scream."  
Allen's fingernails raked and clawed at the stone floor as time and again Kanda entered and re-entered him, each time harder and faster than the last. Each time he was rendered speechless aside from his cries of pain and pleasure, which ripped and echoed through the dark training hall. He was beginning to wonder if anybody had heard them yet.  
Kanda continued to pound himself into Allen, and he slowly began moving in a steady and rhythmically building manner. Large beads of perspiration fell from his forehead, landing on Allen's bare torso. He grunted and moaned in time with his thrusting now, and Allen noticed his change in demeanor to what he deemed as "gentle" though nowhere near in the sense of the word's initial meaning. Walker started thrusting back against Kanda in time with him, the friction sending them both over the edge.  
"K..K….Kanda…I'm going to…." Allen started to say all too late as he came , spilling forth over his and Kanda's stomachs. Kanda huffed shortly after him as he released his seed inside Allen.  
Both men lay there briefly, both panting heavily in their afterglow. Kanda moved to pull out of Allen, making the younger exorcist whimper lightly in protest to the lost warmth; a dull throb took its place, making him grimace, as he found he could not move much at present.  
Allen heard a light shuffling, and propped himself up slowly to see Kanda putting on his pants and boots once more. Kanda made to leave for the door, stooping on the way to pick up Mugen, momentarily examining his innocence-encased weapon. Slowly but surely, Allen pulled his pants and boots back on, but not before taking notice of the small pool of blood that lay on the floor near his rectum, a small stain laced its way down his thighs. He hung his head, a silent and angry sob rocked him for a split second as his thoughts of what had just occurred returned now to haunt him.  
"I hate you…….Kanda…….so damn much." Allen whispered hoarsely into the floor, praying his comrade hadn't heard his break.  
Kanda paused at the door, having already grabbed his cloak and sheath. He turned around to face Allen.  
"I can assure you then…….that those same feelings are returned ten-fold……Walker." Kanda hushed in response before making his leave from the training grounds, back to his living quarters.  
"Is that so then…….Kanda….." Allen spoke to himself, standing himself up sorely, making his way out of the training grounds as well.  
He internally hoped….prayed…..begged, that this wouldn't lead them anywhere else they didn't want to go.


End file.
